Constant Imminence
by youreviltriplet
Summary: Hogwarts. A place where the unexpected becomes the norm. Where friendships form - and are torn apart. And where two completely different individuals cross paths. Will it be for the better... or for the worse?


**Constant Imminence**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sorting

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello there! This is a random story that I decided to just publish. I like the idea of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you would know about it.

* * *

**

The sun was setting, gliding down behind the mountains. The silhouette of Hogwarts castle was visible against the burning sky.

Students were hurrying off of the train and onto the platform, dragging their trunks behind them. From there they joined their friends and walked to the horse-less carriages. The first-years, as usual, were settling themselves into the boats that would take them across the lake and into the castle. They were all clearly nervous; their faces were pale and their small frames were shaking profusely. All except one girl, in the boat at the front of the line, sitting by herself.

She had long, dark-blonde curls that tumbled down her back. Her expression was one of absolute determination, and she held herself straight and tall in the low vessel.

It seemed that the other first-years were too wary of her to join her in the boat, but as they walked by their eyes were glued to her, like she was so important that they were not worthy enough to sit with her but, at the same time, could not lift their gazes from her.

At the back of the line of boats, in the oldest, creakiest craft, sat a boy, also on his own. He was small and weedy. His light brown hair was messy and looked somewhat like a birds' nest – complete with droppings as a bird flew over his head in the dusky light. It was clear that none of his fellow students were willing to share his boat. He peered out at them through large round glasses as they walked by, carefully avoiding his gaze.

As the fleet began to float soundlessly across the dark water, the front boat seemed to glide slightly faster than the rest, while the last one trailed miserably behind.

* * *

"Fudge, Cornelius!" the tall witch holding the scroll of parchment called.

A portly boy with curly blonde hair stepped shakily up to the platform. With trembling hands, he put the Sorting Hat on his head. There was a moment's pause.

Then the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" With a weak smile, the boy tottered off the platform and made his way in the direction of the still cheering Hufflepuff table.

Many names went by – among them 'Karkaroff, Igor' who was sorted into Slytherin. After 'McGonagall, Minerva' ("GRYFFINDOR!") the witch called out, "Moody, Alastor!"

A few sniggers and chuckles echoed around the room at the name 'Moody'. The small boy with the messy hair stepped forward. He seemed to have got even scruffier on his journey to the Great Hall; his hair had several leaves sticking out of it, and he was soaking wet from the waist down. He had obviously fallen in the lake. His glasses were askew, and every so often he would push them back up onto his nose with long, thin fingers, just to have them slip down again. He walked through the crowd of remaining first-years. They parted before him, seemingly unconsciously, as if they didn't want to touch him as he passed. Eventually, he had climbed up the stairs to the platform and sat on the stool, with the hat on his scraggly hair.

A voice, a voice that only Alastor could hear, spoke.

_Ah_, it drawled. _Alastor Moody... I've been waiting for someone like you._

There was a pause. Alastor hesitated before thinking to himself, _Um... I know that the houses are all different, but I don't really mind what house I'm in as long as it's not Slytherin. I've heard people talk about it. I don't think I'd fit in._

Another pause. _Are you sure? _came the voice. _You're not as weak as you think you are... you have... potential._ The voice slid around Alastor's brain like a snake. He shook a little on the stool, staying silent.

_I suppose that's a 'no' then_, the voice whispered. _Well, then the obvious choice would be_... "GRYFFINDOR!"

It ended its sentence in a very audible shout. The Gryffindor table, which had erupted into cheers and whistles for the previous first years, was silent for a few seconds until someone started a half-hearted clapping. Several people shouted things like, "Woo!" and "Go Gryffindor!" but they too sounded unenthusiastic. Alastor went and sat at the far end of the table, where only a few others had chosen to sit. They soon shifted uncomfortably away from him.

More people were sorted, including 'Sprout, Pomona' ("HUFFLEPUFF!") and 'Scrimgeour, Rufus' ("GRYFFINDOR!"). Soon they were finally down to the U's.

One of the last people to be sorted was the curly-haired girl.

"Umbridge, Dolores!" the witch cried.

The girl stepped confidently up the stairs to the stool, where she sat down, her fingers already closed around the Sorting Hat. She jammed it down onto her curls, where it sat for less than a second before crying, "SLYTHERIN!"

The girl looked satisfied. With a smile that made her look like a cat who had just got the cream, she took the hat off her head and strode down from the platform over to the Slytherin table, where she was met by catcalls, whistles, cheers and hoots from its occupants. She sat down proudly amongst them, looking entirely at home.

* * *

Night fell. The Gryffindor first-year boys' dormitory darkened, and soon the sounds of heavy breathing and sleepy mumblings filled the room. Only one person in that room was not asleep: Alastor Moody. He lay awake, his face bathed in a patch of moonlight shining in from the window. He couldn't believe he was actually here... It may not have started as well as he'd have liked, but he was sure it would get better... wouldn't it?

Down in the Slytherin dorms, Dolores Umbridge had long since gone to sleep. After arriving in the dormitory, she had completely ignored the other girls' attempts to make friends, or even talk to her. Instead, she had unpacked her things neatly, got into her pyjamas, and slipped beneath the green duvet.

Now she was sleeping on her side, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth as she dreamed.

* * *

**A/N: And that is it. I hope you liked it! I know that I enjoyed writing it, but that's just because I am a writing-loving nerd. You might not like it. If you want me to continue, then tell me in a review, or by putting this story on story alert or something. I'll see you sometime soon, guys! -Ellie **


End file.
